Love Conquers All
by Ackner
Summary: "By all means Percy was enjoying taking his younger brother on a tour of Olympus. But when a certain daughter of Erebus was strolling by"... things are bound to get messy. It's a lesson in humility for a lady of stone and a unfortunate punishment for a young god. God!PercyxEris. Rated T for some violence and very minor swearing. Story will include Trojan War, weekly chapters!
1. Reboot

**UPDATE: Chapter 1 is up and reboot is now in progress! Keeping this note for archival reasons. Please go check out chapter 1. **

**Hey guys.**

**I'm sorry about not updating for sooo long, I had gotten huge writers block and was seriously considering abandoning the story. Then I re-read the first chapter and I got back my inspiration. But what I also realized is that it was absolute trash. It was so short, and was very poorly written.**

**So I looked for beta's. And I found one, TheBrightestNight. And TBN is sooo good. I was searching for a good beta for a month and I finally got the perfect one. By the time your reading this, I will have deleted all chapters. I'm starting anew. A reboot. Chapter 1 will be up shortly. The new story is gonna be... awesome.**

**I'm hoping all of you will stick around.**

**Adios Amigos.(For now)**

**UPDATE: Chapter 1 is up and reboot is now in progress! Keeping this note for archival reasons. Please go check out chapter 1. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Rated : T **

**Summary: ****"By all means Percy was enjoying taking his younger brother on a tour of Olympus. But when a certain daughter of Erebus was strolling by"... things are bound to get messy. It's a lesson in humility for a lady of stone and a unfortunate punishment for a young god. God!PercyxEris. Rated T for some violence and very minor swearing. Story will include Trojan War, weekly chapters!**

* * *

Percy knew he was doomed from the very beginning. Rather, he should have known. While taking his idiot brother on a walk of the biggest city in the universe should have been a sign, he didn't know what he was doing when he was talking to Er… No, he couldn't say her name! She would probably find him and behead him just for saying her name.

Never mind her. She would be talked about later. First…HIS IDIOT BROTHER!Man, he hated that guy now. Of course, he would probably forgive him later (probably tomorrow.) Hey! Children of Poseidon had cute eyes okay? Not his fault.

Anyway, don't run away yet! It all started like this…

"Who's that?" a teen of 13 to 15 said pointing at a huge statue of some bearded guy holding a lightning bolt.

"Zeus." A man of 25 or less teased, smiling. "Seriously**,** do you know nothing? Next time**,** we're going to the library**,** not Olympus." an older man teased, smiling.

"Hey**, **you know it's my first time at Olympus. Not my fault." the younger boy retorted.

"Still…" Percy said, stretching the words.

These were teasing amusing words**, **but these two were one of the most powerful second-generation gods. They were the children of the Earth breaker. They were _the_ children of Poseidon**:** Triton and Perseus. And perhaps the most childish people in the world.

And so, began an hour of torture.

"Who's that?"

"Aphrodite. Don't look at that statue**, **dad will get angry."

"Why?"

Percy sighed but stayed silent.

"Who's that**?**"

"Hermes. Good friend."

"Who's that?"

"That's our dad! Seriously, are you dumb or something?

"I know everything in the world! I am the all-powerful Triton!"

Percy sighed with exhaustion. Triton had been asking stuff like this for 1 freaking hour.

"You already asked that one! Seriously man, what's going on inside that thing you call a head?"

"Hey!" Triton said, acting like he was insulted though he was quite used to this.

Percy explained everything to the young lad. The gods, their powers and their weapons of power. Percy highly suspected Triton already knew more than a half of what he was saying**,** but he played along. He had nothing better to do.

"Who's that?"

By this point**,** Percy was bored beyond belief. He wasn't listening to Triton anymore. He was thinking of a nice time he could be having at the seas staring at the beautiful white and radiant moon that was Artemis. He had a tiny weeny- little _tiny-weeny, little_ atom sized crush on her. What? Who didn't?

So, he made a fatal mistake; He didn't pay attention. That cost him hours of regret (and much much later) hours of happiness. Let's focus on why that regret took place for now.

* * *

Eris was having a bad day already. Iris had been boasting all day long about her new instant messaging system that she was going to call, wait for it…Instant Messages! Genius**,** right?

Along with that**, **she had lost her child to a stupid minotaur a year ago. Today was the anniversary of her daughter's death so she was in a foul mood. **(AN:I might write one- shot about this later.)**

So, if anyone called her Eros on a normal day, she probably would have done something minor**,** like chop of their hand or something. But today was a horrible day. And the rage in her was waiting to burst.

"Who's that?" Triton asked, pointing at a lady wearing black robes. Something that looked like skulls was embedded on a tiara she was wearing, and she looked _terrifying_.

"Eros, god of love**,**" Percy replied absentmindedly. In his brain, it was easy to switch the I in Eris with an O.

(Eris, who was the lady dressed in black**,** didn't regard it, thinking that Eros was somewhere near**,** and some child had asked his parent**,** or something**,** who he was.)

"That doesn't look like a goddess of love. You sure that's her?" Triton said pointing at the goddess dressed in black, feeling it was weird Percy was calling a goddess a god.

(Eris noticed the child pointing at her and speaking loudly.)

Percy probably should have also mentioned that gods had a hearing range of 100 yards.

Percy was about to scold Triton about pointing when he finally noticed the goddess his brother was pointing at, who he now realized was not a goddess of love, and who was currently staring at him with the coldest expression he'd ever seen. It made shivers run up and down his back.

So**, **yeah, he should have known he was doomed from the start.

* * *

"What did you just call me, boy." Eris said venomously.

"Uhh… it wasn't me, it was my brother!", Triton said, who was almost peeing his pants at this point.

Percy wanted to punch the living daylight out of his brother at this point**, **but he kept quiet, for he was also a tiny bit (A LOT) terrified.

All the gods feared and hated Eris. She caused nothing but strife and discontent and was universally seen as a symbol of bad luck. Nobody wanted anything to do with her. He**,** personally**,** never saw why, but had never really talked to her or anything.

"Well then, O great Perseus what do you have to say for yourself? Eris said. Without waiting for a reply, she said**,** "I had no plans to send another god to Tartarus this century, but luckily plans change. Farewell." she said.

She reached for her sword, and in a stroke of insanity, Percy did the dumbest thing of his life_. _And she was about to draw her sword but

"I'llbeyourslaveforayear"he quickly mumbled.

"What?" both Triton and Eris exclaimed at the same time.

"That's crazy! Who'll be your replacement as general in Dad's army and who will…" he stopped when he realized that both Eris and Percy were staring at him. They didn't want to listen to the kid. He also realized that spending a year as a slave was way, way better than spending**,** potentially**,** a decade crawling out of Tartarus. Triton's cheeks were bright red with embarrassment now.

"You propose an interesting offer, son of Poseidon**,**" Eris said with an amused expression. "It would be…fun to have a servant like that**,**" she said, saying fun like it was a totally alien word.

"Follow me**,**" she briskly said, and turned on her heel and walked away.

Percy quickly scrambled after her, _but_ not before glaring at his brother with his wolf stare making _Triton gulp._

So yeah, he should have known he was doomed from the start.

**This is the reboot. Its finally here! Leave reviews and again tons of thanks to my beta – TheBrightestNight. Any thoughts/suggestions/questions? Pls put the them in the review. **

**Adios!**

**Ackner out.**

**UPDATE: Sorry some sloppy editing on my part, I repeated some lines and bolded/italized some letters randomly. Fixed now! **


	3. Chapter 2

The journey itself was terrifying.

Percy was sure the palace would be terrible but the the road leading up to it was _way _worse in his opinionHe wondered how the actual palace would be. It was the edges, the outskirts of Olympus. It was a long journey coming here. As mentioned, the journey was at the outskirts of Olympus, so they had to go through a long way to come here. They couldn't simply teleport inside as teleportation in Olympus was prohibited; the gods didn't want random being just popping in their palace's whenever they felt like it.

Eris had a road leading up to her palace. Which, of course**, **was black, made of obsidian**,** and creepy. If that wasn't enough to throw any poor tourist off, there was a huge black gate gleaming as if saying, '_You really have the guts to come here?'_

Percy was quite surprised once he arrived there. The palace was…beautiful. The walkaway might have been creepy, but Percy thought that was to set tourists of the way the palace was made of some black stone which gleamed in the night (though Percy suspected it was always night here.) It had beautiful architecture, with huge arches and was a large mansion which he sadly couldn't describe too much in detail**. **Stuff like that was reserved for Annabeth. **(AN: Who's Annabeth you say? I put a note on her in the bottom.)**

Other than himself and Eris, Percy doubted if there was anybody else _living here_. He could feel some movement in the air, and see some objects like plates and folded towelsmoving around. Probably some invisible servants. This was quite common, as many gods didn't want human priests in their palaces. Something about**,** "Humans not being worthy" and all that.

He was being showed to his rooms by the same invisible servants, Eris had disappeared somewhere by now. And boy, the room was bad.

He basically had a cell for a rat but not as small. There was a bed made of grass on the floor and Percy could literally see rats crawling on the floor**,** along with thousands of ants. He was about to suggest sleeping on the couch when he was ushered away from that one into a (very**,** very) slightly better room. It was a very basic area with a single bed and a single wooden wardrobe with luckily a separate room for the bathroom.

As soon as Percy entered, invisible servants came up beside Percy and started guiding him through the palace_. _But still, after he had somewhat glanced the castle, he could only imagine what hell was waiting for him tomorrow.

Boy, he couldn't _wait _to find out.

* * *

Perhaps he could have waited for a bit longer.

His first task was to do…DUN DUN DUN. Wait for it…

Nothing! Yay!

Percy was thinking to himself of how it would be better_ to do_ something outside the castle than just waiting and sitting at the Hades-like place. It was as bad, if not worse,than doing some menial task for her

Anyhow, he was just anxiously sweating while sitting on his bed when he got some Hermes Express Mail. Hey, no matter what happens, Hermes express mail waits for no one!

It was an invite. To the wedding of some mortal king, Peleus**,** and a nice nereid Percy knew quite well, Thetis.

Thetis was a nice and gentle nereid Percy spent much of his childhood with**,** and Percy was glad to see her happy. Though initially there was some rumours that Thetis was not willing, Percy believed she was happy now. She herself had admitted to him that she had originally refused to marry the man, but after he had shown his affection to her she readily accepted.

Percy felt deep pity for the groom**,** however**;** King Peleus had a very tragic life filled with angst and had horribly suffered. He heard that the king had accidentally killed his half-brother and had fled from his own hometown to avoid punishment.

He then was purified by a man named Acastus**,** who Peleus heavily respected. Peleus rejected Acastus's wife Astydamei**'s** advances towards him; in a fit of rage, Astydamei sent a letter to Peleus's wife**,** Antigone**,** that Peleus would soon marry the queen's daughter, Antigone hung herself for this.

After a series of other events created by Astydamei Peleus was left for dead by Acastus at the hands of a group of centaurs. Luckily for him one of the centaurs, Chiron, freed him and Peleus went back toAstydamei's and Acastus's kingdom, Loclusfor revenge.

The kingdom was then pillaged by Peleus and he killed them both**,** _but_ not before scarring Astydamei, who had caused him so much pain. The people offered him the crown and after all the pain he had been through, was now seeking peace and had chosen to marry Thetis**,** and had succeeded. Perhaps he would finally find peace. **(AN: A small note on Peleus has been posted at the bottom.)**

Percy was in a foul mood now**,** with ideas of rebelling flowing around in his head. He thought to himself**,** _'Why not head out a little? See how my parents are doing, maybe check up on some old friends.'_

So, he just randomly teleported himself somewhere in the world. He was in the mood for adventure and wanted to explore new things.

And of course, of all the places to land in the world**,** he landed in the middle of 50 teenage girls wearing silver pointing bows at him. Just his luck.

**And that's a wrap! Sorry for the wait plus the chapter being so short but I'll try and do better. But I'm super busy this week and the next so can't promise anything yet sorry.**

**In other news!-**

**Annabeth**

**So, I thought if I did a character in ancient Greece from the modern age, who would it be? The answer was of course Annabeth. I might properly introduce her later or I might not. Put your thoughts on that in the reviews section.**

**Peleus**

**This chappie was heavily focused on Peleus and that's partly because, the interesting stuff is just a few chapters away and these chapters are all preludes to that. But I also did that because Achilles is coming into the story big time and I want to properly introduce him as well as his parents.**

**That's it for now! Feel free to put all your thoughts, comments and suggestions in the reviews section!  
**

**-Ackner out.**


End file.
